This invention generally relates to electrical connectors used in the telecommunications and cable communications fields. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inventive insulation displacement connector (xe2x80x9cIDCxe2x80x9d) terminal block having a plurality of pivoting wire stuffer elements placed directly side-by-side within the IDC terminal block and having side retaining elements incorporated in the terminal block such that the lateral movement of the wire stuffer elements is restricted. Because the wire stuffer elements are maintained within the IDC terminal block and lateral movement of the wire stuffer elements is restricted, there is no need to fabricate side walls between each of the wire stuffer elements to maintain the lateral position of the wire stuffer elements. Because internal sidewalls are not necessary in the inventive connector terminal block, the overall width of the terminal block may be reduced, thereby allowing the dimensions of the IDC terminal block to be reduced.
With the decreasing size of electronic devices used in most all fields, there is a continuing demand for smaller sized electrical components used in these electronic devices. This is especially so in the telecommunications field with the demand for mobile, lightweight and smaller sized devices. Similarly, in the field of cable communications, smaller sized electronic devices and the related connectors are in demand. For example, the household use of cable communications, both for television and computer connections, is one area where the need for smaller sized and reliable connectors is rapidly expanding.
In the telecommunications field, and more specifically in the cable communications field, IDCs are used to quickly and reliably connect wires to a printed circuit board, a junction or distribution box or other devices. The IDC allows the user to connect the wire without the need for first removing the insulation from the wire end. That is, the IDC cuts through the insulation, when the wire is seated in the IDC, to make electrical connection. This ease of making wire connections, especially out in the field, makes the IDC a very useful component.
Example prior art IDCs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,478 B1, for a Snap Type Retention Mechanism For Connector Terminals issued to Daoud; U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,036, for a Locking Latch Mechanism For An Insulation Displacement Connector, also issued to Daoud; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,003, for an Electrical Connector With Variable Thickness Insulation-Piercing Contact Member issued to Bigotto. As shown and described in each of these patents, the IDC generally has a conducting terminal with a pair of beams such that when the wire and insulation is forced between the beams and the beams"" edges cut through the wire insulation and make electrical contact with the wire.
Another example prior art IDC is shown in FIGS. 1(a), 1(b), and 1(c). The device shown is a four pair pivot connector assembly manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, Tyco Electronics. As shown, this device is an IDC having four pivoting wire stuffer elements or wire stuffers 20. The wire stuffers 20 each have two wire slots 21 and are pivotable over the IDC terminal beams 41. With the wire stuffer 20 in an open position, the wire (not shown) may be placed into the wire slot 21. When the wire stuffer 20 is then forced into the closed position, with the wire in the wire stuffer slot 21, the terminal beams 41 cut through the wire insulation and the wire is electrically connected to the terminal. The wire slot 21 diameter is fabricated to accept a limited range of wire sizes. In the telecommunications field, and for the prior art IDC shown in FIGS. 1(a), 1(b), and 1(c), the wire gauge may be between 22 AWG and 26 AWG.
While IDCs are very useful, multiple pivoting packages such as shown in FIGS. 1(a) through 1(c), are limited in the lateral dimension, in part, by the need for sidewall structure 25 between each wire stuffer 20. The sidewall structure 25 is necessary to maintain each wire stuffer 20 in its lateral position and keep it aligned with the respective terminal beams 41. Without the separating sidewall structure 25, the individual wire stuffers 20 could freely move side to side and become misaligned within the housing 30.
Moreover, in a typical configuration with the IDC assembled on a circuit board (not shown) and positioned in an orientation as shown in FIG. 1(a), the pivotable wire stuffers 20 tend to rotate into a closed position due to gravity, even after being opened. This tendency to revert to a closed position makes efficient use of the IDC more difficult because the wire stuffer 20 must be opened and held open or in an up position by some external mechanism while the wire to be connected to the IDC is located and placed into the wire stuffer slot 21. Ease of use of this type of IDC would be greatly enhanced if the pivoting wire stuffers 20 would remain in an open position, after being opened, until it was purposely closed.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an IDC terminal block having multiple side-by-side pivotable wire stuffers that has certain features making assembly and use of the terminal block easier and more efficient. Such features include that the wire stuffers are maintained in a lateral position within the terminal block housing without the need for sidewall structure between each wire stuffer, and that the pivoting wire stuffers, once opened, remain in an open position until each is purposely closed. An IDC terminal block with these features would result in improved ease of assembly and ease of use. Moreover, because the need for internal sidewall structure is absent, the overall dimension of the IDC terminal block may be reduced.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an IDC or non-IDC terminal block having multiple side-by-side pivotable wire stuffer elements that are maintained in position in the terminal block housing without the need for internal side wall housing structure. An additional object of the present invention is to provide an IDC or non-IDC terminal block such that the pivoting wire stuffer elements, when pivoted into an open position, remain open until each is purposely closed.
To achieve this and other objects, and in view of its purposes, the present invention provides an insulation displacement connector terminal block, comprising a body section; at least two electrical contacts maintained within the body section, the electrical contacts each being formed to displace insulation from and make electrical contact with a wire; at least two wire holding sections pivotable within the body section, the wire holding sections positioned adjacent to each other within the body section; and a lateral retaining element formed within the body section, the lateral retaining element cooperating with each wire holding section wherein each wire holding section is laterally maintained within the body section.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insulation displacement connector terminal block, comprising a body section; at least two electrical contacts maintained within the body section, the electrical contacts each being formed to displace insulation from and make electrical contact with a wire; at least two wire holding sections pivotable within the body section, said wire holding sections positioned adjacent to each other within the body section; and at least two lateral retaining elements formed within the body section, the lateral retaining elements cooperating with the wire holding sections wherein the wire holding sections are laterally maintained within the body section.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insulation displacement connector terminal block further comprising a pivot latch formed on each of the at least two wire holding sections, the pivot latch cooperating with the body section wherein the wire holding sections are latchable in an open position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insulation displacement connector terminal block wherein the connector terminal block is sized to accept wire gauge approximately within the range of 16 AWG to 28 AWG.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an insulation displacement connector terminal block wherein each of the electrical contacts has a first end and second end, and each electrical contact further comprises an approximately orthogonal bend located approximately equal distance between the first and second ends.
These and other aspects of the present invention are set forth below with reference to the drawings and the detailed description of certain preferred embodiments. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are not intended to be or should be considered restrictive of the invention.